Bob Day Afternoon
|starring=Kevin Kline Pamela Adlon Craig Anton Todd Barry Gary Cole Bill Hader David Herman Jay Johnston Andy Kindler Larry Murphy |writer=Dan Fybel & Rich Rinaldi |director=Wes Archer |usa=March 18, 2012 |viewers=4.40 |image=Sq25 Sh02-0023.jpg |previous=The Belchies |next=Synchronized Swimming }} " " is the second episode in Season 2, being the fifteenth episode overall. Plot Bob goes to the bank to work a plan out with the banker as his loan was overdue. The plan fails as Bob goes back to the restaurant while a bank robbery happens just as he leaves. As a result, Sergeant Bosco and a police team decide to go inside the restaurant to direct operations to stop the bank robbery. The bank robber asks the police to bring pizza from Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria for food, much to Bob's disappointment. After the pizza is delivered, Mickey calls back to complain that the pizza was awful. When Bob hears the news, he is ordered to serve burgers at the bank. With the news and the media all around him, he plans for this to be a marketing opportunity for him as Tina designs a logo on the bag, although she shapes it to look like a fish/rocket/penis. Bob is given an armor vest for protection, as the police plan to snipe Mickey as he grabs the burgers. The plan fails, the burgers get left outside, and Bob rushes into the bank. Louise calls the bank to speak to Mickey as she needs information for her school report, and notifies Mickey about Tina's money. Mickey sends the money via a remote controlled race car directed by Gene. The police design a new plan to use tear gas inside the building within an hour, while Bob is instructed to tell everyone to "hit the deck" when it releases. Mickey contacts his friend, Rodney, about the situation, hoping to receive an answer to his problems. When Rodney fails to help, Bob comes up with a plan to bring everyone to his restaurant by creating a circle around Mickey. Mickey realizes that this will mean he will be turned into the police, so he decides to do it on the terms of having a burger from Bob's Burgers. He attempts another escape attempt from the restaurant, but is soon caught by the police. In the end, the banker assumes that Bob stole money from the bank, much to his disapproval. A few days later, Mickey calls the restaurant to see how Louise's report was graded, although it turns out that she never submitted it. Bob lies that she received an excellent grade anyway. Cast Starring *H. John Benjamin as Bob *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *John Roberts as Linda *Kristen Schaal as Louise Also Starring *Kevin Kline as Mr. Fischoeder *Pamela Adlon as Olsen Benner *Craig Anton as Bank Manager *Todd Barry as Hummer Guy *Gary Cole as Sergeant Bosco *Bill Hader as Mickey *David Herman as Mr. Frond *Jay Johnston as Jimmy *Andy Kindler as Mort *Larry Murphy as Teddy External links * * * * de:Bob-Tage Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Parody Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Dan Fybel Category:Episodes Written by Rich Rinaldi Category:Episodes Directed by Wes Archer Category:2012 Episodes Category:2ASA Episodes